This invention relates to an apparatus and method for collecting a drilling fluid. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for collecting a drilling fluid contained within a work string on a drilling rig floor.
In the drilling of wells, and in particular, oil and gas wells, it is necessary to drill a bore hole with use of a tubular work string and boring device. The boring device is generally a bit. A fluid is used in the drilling of the bore hole. The drilling fluid has many purposes including but not limited to the pressure control of subterranean reservoir pressures, bit lubrication, and lifting bore hole cuttings.
In the course of drilling a well, it becomes necessary to lift the work string from the well bore. Under some circumstances, as the operator is pulling the work string from the well bore, the work string may contain, within the inner diameter portion, the fluid. This may be referred to as pulling a wet string. As readily understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, in the process of tripping the work string from the hole, and once a thread connection is undone, the drilling fluid spills out onto the drill floor. From the drill floor, the fluid may be directed to the mud tanks, but may fall off of the rig, and out into the environment. Many times, the drilling fluid may contain harmful and caustic materials. Sometimes, the drilling fluid contains toxic materials. In any case, the prevention of the fluid spillage is important for health, safety and environmental reasons. Under some instances, the prevention of spillage is required by law.
Several prior art bucket devices have been proposed. However, all prior art devices suffer from certain problems. For instance, a proper seal is not formed. Also, prior art devices have inadequate closing and latching mechanisms. Hence, there is a need for an apparatus for efficiently and effectively collecting fluids from work strings. There is also a need for an apparatus and method that will dependably open and close at the direction of the operator.